Hermosa cabellera
by Escudo de Laguna
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto: Lo que nunca haría del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin. Ocurrió durante uno de sus entrenamientos. Un pequeño descuido hizo que las cosas no resultaran bien para Neji.


Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

Este fic participa en el Reto: Lo que nunca haría del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

* * *

 **Hermosa cabellera**

Cuando Neji despertó estaba en una cama del hospital de la aldea. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de como es que había terminado allí ni el porque.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y abrió los ojos mas de lo normal cuando no sintió su larga cabellera chocar contra su espalda, llevó una mano a su cabeza y descubrió que su castaño cabello apenas si alcanzaba a rozar sus hombros.

La tranquilidad que reinaba en la habitación fue destruída de manera brutal cuando Lee abrió la puerta chocándola con la pared, haciéndole una grieta de paso, y de inmediato se lanzó a abrazar a su rival con cascadas de lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

A Neji le dolió aquel gesto, su compañero de equipo tenía una musculatura bastante marcada, por lo que al tener los músculos tan duros fue como si lo hubieran tacleado. Con un ojo cerrado por el dolor miró a los lados en busca de su compañera restante pero no tuvo éxito.

—¿Tenten no ha venido contigo a verme?

Lee guardó abruptamente y su cara fue despojada de su alegría habitual. No había que ser un genio como Neji para darse cuenta de que algo realmente serio había pasado.

—Esta muy apenada como para poder verte

Fue entonces que Neji recordó todo.

* * *

Muchas personas tomaban como una desventaja el hecho de que sus habilidades de lucha no fuesen compatibles, pero habían desarrollado un entrenamiento en especial en el cual los tres podían participar. Neji y Lee luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Tenten les lanzaba toda clase de armas desde lo alto de un árbol o cualquier lugar a distancia de donde estaban ellos.

El chico de cejas pobladas saltó justo a tiempo para salvar su pierna izquierda de ser amputada y de inmediato la dirigió a la cabeza de Neji

—¿De dónde has sacado una trampa para osos? —preguntó Neji al mismo tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda y se agachaba un poco para esquivar la potente patada.

—La encontré por aquí en el bosque—fue la simple respuesta de Tenten.

Una gota de sudor se resbaló por la nuca de Neji, pero al contrario de él, Lee se mantenía optimista en todo momento.

—¡La primavera de la juventud está en todo su esplendor en ti, Tenten!

—¡Tomen un descanso chicos, pero sigan con esa llama de la juventud! —anunció Gai-sensei con la misma efusividad de siempre. Guiñando un ojo, sonriendo, con una mano en la cadera y la otra estirada al frente, teniendo el puño cerrado y con el pulgar arriba.

Realmente estaba resistiendo muy bien sus ganas de participar también en el entrenamiento de sus alumnos, pero sabía que no era muy buena idea, ya que solo Lee estaba de acuerdo, además de que debían avanzar en sus habilidades sin su ayuda. Él solo estaba allí para supervisar, pero no lo creía necesario, ya que _hasta ahora_ todo iba bien.

Tenten invocó una botella de agua desde uno de sus múltiples pergaminos, era una verdadera proeza que no se confundiera al sacar alguno casi sin verlo. Bebió apresuradamente, causando que un poco del líquido se escurriera por la comisura de su boca. Se limpió con la manga de su ropa y se preparó para seguir.

Sus compañeros ya estaban listos, los tres tomaron sus respectivas posiciones, esperando la señal de inicio de su sensei.

—¡Comiencen! Y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte

Tres gotas de sudor cayeron desde las cabezas de sus alumnos. El sonido de la palma de la mano de Tenten al golpear con su frente fue acompañado por el canto de los grillos. Gai-sensei podía ser muy excéntrico, pero en general era bueno.

Nunca medían la fuerza de sus ataques, tenían la suficiente confianza (tal vez _demasiada_ ) entre compañeros para tener la seguridad de que no habría daño. Esto era muy importante, pues de otra manera se reprimirían y a la hora de una verdadera batalla no darían el ancho.

Todo iba bien. Tenten lanzó un kunai hacia Neji, quien giró para esquivarlo. La aguda vista de Tenten captó el momento en el que las puntas del cabello de Neji fueron cortadas y algo lo profundo de su mente hizo "click".

Si bien los atacaba a los dos, la ferocidad que empleaba con Neji no era la misma que con Lee. El genio del byakugan percibió esto y giró a ver a su compañera, como si pidiera una explicación con la mirada.

 _Gran error._

En ese momento su sensei decidió unirse, no aguantando la emoción de participar también, y sabiendo que Neji tenía ventaja sobre Lee, decidió irse en contra del primero.

Viéndose rodeado, Neji decidió hacer el giro con puños suaves para bloquear los ataques, pero al dar el paso hacia atrás su pie cayó en un agujero cavado por un animal del bosque, perdiendo el equilibrio.

El resultad fue que Lee le dio un golpe directo al abdomen, Tenten cortó su cabello y Gai-sensei lo noqueó con una patada a la nuca.

* * *

Tenten cerró la ventana de su habitación junto con la cortina, revisando que no hubiera moros en la costa. Tomó una de sus almohadas y metió allí los largos mechones del cabello de Neji, quedando embelesada con la suavidad de éstos.

—No es justo que un hombre tenga el pelo mas bonito que yo


End file.
